Sacredfeather
|image1 = Sheng Yu.jpg|Human Baby_Sheng.jpg|Cub Winged Tiger God Sheng.jpg|Tiger |relatives = Rum Guinness (Mother)|saint_rank = peak Reciprocity}} is the name adopted by the small Winged Tiger God that Jian Chen meets and takes care of. He was born inside the Cross Mountains' Gilligan Clan, from Rum Guinness and the brother of the Tiger King. However, he suffered pursuit from the Tiger King due to his identity as the Beast God. He enjoys eating large amounts of heavenly resources, as well as roasted meat. After eating highly aged heavenly resources, he will fall asleep while absorbing the Qi contained. Appearance In his beast form, he is a tiger covered with snow-white fur that let out a hazy, white glow and with wings protruding from his back. In human form, he has white hair and smooth porcelain skin. He seems to be a young and valiant boy. His skin was very soft, just like a newly-born infant. His hair was snow-white and at least a foot long, casually draped on his shoulders. His hair also possessed a mysterious luster, as if each strand was filled with power. His face, which was still rather young, possessed a sliver of resolution that did not match his age at all. It made him seem like a general who had experienced many wars. He usually wears white robes. In early years, his human form was of a child's body with long white hair. But after ascending, his human became that of a teenagers. Plot Thousand Poison Valley (Chapters 355-360) After arriving to Thacia City, Jian Chen hears rumors about a heavily injured Class 6 Magical Beast being spotted in the Thousand Poison Valley. Once there, he's requested to take care of the tiger cub by her heavily injured mother, who introduces the cub as the Winged Tiger God. Jian Chen accepts and runs away using the Illusionary Flash. Moonlight City (Chapters 367-371) Jian Chen was being chased down by both the Jiede Clan and the Shi Family for their Ruler Armaments. He arrived at Moonlight City and hid the tiger cub in an empty house in the Huangpu Clan. However, the house was examined by the guards of the Huangpu Clan, and the tiger cub was captured. The cub was rescued by Jian Chen, who ran away towards a forest. At that point, Jian Chen had no option to keep his promise towards Rum Guinness, other than hiding the cub inside a tree trunk and split paths with the tiger. Jian Chen fell under the siege of 8 Heaven Saint Masters, and his body was rescued by Xiu Mi. Growing up (Chapter 372+) Two days later, the cub crawled outside of the tree and sniffed the area to find Jian Chen. He slowly headed towards the place where he was defeated, since his paws couldn't support his own weight for too long time. After three days, the cub arrived at his destination and found the bloody remnants of Jian Chen's body. He growled in grief, but ate all the remnants, which gave him lots of Energy. After cleaning the whole place, he was now able to support himself, and he departed with very high speed, eventually reaching the Cross Mountains. Cross Mountains (Chapters 382-385) After his recovery, Jian Chen found the tiger's traces and arrived at Cross Mountains. There, the Ape King had been taking care of the cub, and he handed over the tiger to Jian Chen, as well as a large amount of heavenly resources as food for the tiger. With the tiger cub, Jian Chen returned to Longevity Valley, where the cub was noted by Xiu Mi, who in turn brought the tiger to the attention of Elder Xiu. The elder noticed the identity of the Winged Tiger God, and warned Jian Chen of the many issues and dangers that are related to it. Qinhuang Kingdom Protector (Cub keeps traveling with Jian Chen, until he finds out that his brother had a mishap and he leaves in a hurry. The cub is abandoned, but it's taken by the Imperial Advisors until they meet Jian Chen again.) City of God (Radiant Saint Master arc. Pursuit by the Saint Ruler traitors and breakthrough inside the Saint Artifact.) References Category:Beast God Continent Character Category:Jian Chen's Close Friend Category:Legatee Category:Male Category:Mo Tianyun Category:Tian Yuan Continent Character Category:Tianyuan Clan Member Category:Project Allies Category:Project Character Category:Project Saints' World Category:Project Tian Yuan Continent